The Forgotten Land
by deadrek
Summary: its a start but it will grow


****

The forgotten land

Introduction

This story is set in the peaceful town of solace before the town got burnt to a pile of ash by the dark draconian army, but when the town was under attack a small number of troops went off in search of the two that got away from the back door the Last Inn (the pub) but the two that were escaping were a dwarf and a kender and as we all know dwarfs cant jump for shit. Then when the dwarf was about to land on his head the kender pulled out his pocket a magic chewing gum giving to him by Raistlin the red mage, the kender then stretched the chewing gum on the dwarfs head like a hat which made the dwarf bounce off the ground and have a soft landing. The kender went up to the dwarf and asked are you alright. The dwarf replied "what do you think you short git, who are you anyway". "I'm Tas don't you remember me". "Um…no". "Well I guess I better tell you the story then".

****

Before all this

On the high mountains of Krynn two small creatures known as Flint the dwarf and Tassalhoff the Kender. "well this is great were lost and we have no food" said flint "but there's got to be food somewhere and were not lost all we need to do is to go downhill" said Tas "well I'll let you jump off that vertical cliff first since I feel so kind today" said flint with a sigh they both trotted along the path when it started to rain then from a light downpour it become a storm "we better run to cover look there's a cave over there" said flint. The cave was dark and damp but that wasn't flint was worried about he was more worried about what lived in the cave "come lets explore it flint you know you want to" said Tas "this is a very bad idea I tell you, I think we should just turn back right now" said flint but still they kept walking deeper and deeper in to the cave when Tas said "hey come look at this flint look there's a bit of light at the end, other there" well I'll be there is and it looks like its stopped raining to mind out the way I'm going to make a door" said flint "how?" said Tas "well what I do is this I take my axe which will soon have your head on it and hit the wall" said flint "that wasn't very funny". with a gigantic force the little dwarf managed to knock down half the wall but once they had scrambled through they saw a land which was so ancient and beautiful words can not describe it.

After a nights rest the two adventurers went to explore this new land but they were still surprised that they had been the only people to find this wonder us land first flint thought that the best way to start is to get off cliff that they we on, once they had got off the cliff they started to explore the jungle that laid at the bottom it was densely overgrown and flint was thankful of his axe to chop down the overgrowth although he did get it stuck in a tree or two. "right I think we're lost again, lets find a place to make base camp and then head up that hill to get a rough sketch of the land" said flint "right I'll get some fire wood and maybe some food" said Tas after about a hour or two tas came back with fire wood, fresh water and fish and flint had set up a type of midget shack out of leafs and sticks "where the hell did you get all that" said flint running to get a mouthful of water which he had not had for two days "I got water and fish from the stream about half a mile east of here" said Tas "well lets cook the fish and have a good nights sleep, then tackle the hill in the morning" said flint

****

Chapter 2

The hill of the dead

"wake up" said Tas "what oh its only you" said flint once flint had woken up and had breakfast which was stale bread with leftover fish he stated wonder on how they'd get back to civilization , "hay where do you think your going" "I'm going up that hill to get a better look around like you said" said Tas " ok ill come with you". Tas and flint were walking up the hill and all Tas could think about getting to the top of the hill but flint was thinking of just one thing at least I'm not in a boat, once they had reached the top they so waterfalls jungle and loads of ruins that probably dated back to the making of the world, It was so peaceful then out of nowhere can swarms of skeletal soldiers as soon as flint saw them he got out his axe and Tas got out a short sword but to Tas it was more a long sword flint stuck down 5 in one hit splitting them in half while Tas down some hacking away there legs, but they just kept coming for about half an hour the fought by each other side, "mentro synthos killumatic" said a strange voice and all the skeletal warriors vanished, the stranger was dressed in red and white robes "I'm Sheogard mage of the city you see before you, what are you doing in this kingdom" "we're lost and what the hell was all the skeletons about" said flint, Tas was still bedazzled by every thing that had just happened "the skeletons are a self-defence of the city which we have not had the chance to disarm, please we must get off this hill before they come back my magic can only last so long I will explain all when were in the city" said Sheogard. Then without a second thought they went down into a deep thorn forest, "Movric" said Sheogard then the forest just opened up to reveal a cave which they went into then when they saw a light at the end of the tunnel there jaws just dropped in astonishment they saw a great city which was not light by a sun but three suns one white, one red and one black, the buildings were made of the finest stone and it was populated with what looked like mages of all types of robes.

****

The investigation

When Tas saw their market he just couldn't help himself since he thought its he's right to investigate the market. Meanwhile flint was amazed at the stone work that had gone into these buildings and had asked Sheogard who had made these buildings "it was the Pallations" said Sheogard "who" said flint "there I race far beneath the ground near Kendermore and are in need of magic to feed off of. They came to us during the cataclysm and said that they would build us a city that was crafted by magic and since we knew that the tower of high sorcery was being destroyed we agreed the only thing they need was a mage to always stay inside the city to provide a magic source for them to feed off and I was chosen to be guardian of the city to never leave and protect it". After a while Tas got bored with the discussion and went to explore there were loads of exotic weapons and potions from all over Ansalon but one stall stopped Tas in his tracks it was a map stall which he thought they wouldn't mind him having a look, normally when a kender comes to a shop the shopkeeper locks he's most valuable product in a safe but this was different the shop keeper just ignored the kender. "may I have a look at your maps please because they are very good maps, I make maps did you know every where I go I try to make a map" said Tas but the shop keeper didn't say a word just a nod so Tas just went ahead and pick up a map had a look but this map was different it had city's on it which had been destroy ages ago, so Tas took the map to the shop keeper and explained that the maps we're wrong, "may I take this map and correct it said Tas the shopkeeper just did a nod but as soon as Tas reached the door five maps flew out of his pockets which he must have pick up by accident, just by reaction Tas ran but none noticed him in the crowds then Tas spotted flint and Sheogard and he explained what had happened, then Sheogard explained that all items have spells on them unless you have the shopkeepers permission to take that item. "I must take you to see the high council they will decide what to do with you but I hope you will be able to stay a while.


End file.
